Daddy cool
by xKLGx
Summary: Fluffy little one-shot capturing a father/son moment between lucas and keith


This is just something that popped into my head that I felt compelled to write down

This is just something that popped into my head that I felt compelled to write down. Just a fluffy little one-shot showing a father/son moment between Lucas and Keith.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Five year old Lucas Scott sat at the wheel of an old truck whilst his Uncle was tampering under the bonnet. He loved it when he got to spend time at his Uncle's garage and help him fix the cars. To Lucas, Keith Scott was the coolest person on the planet, as well as his mom, of course.

"Uncle Keith?"

His uncle's head popped up from under the bonnet and Lucas giggled when he saw oil smudged across his face.

"Yes buddy?"

"Do you think the car is hurting?"

Keith looked at Lucas questioningly.

"You know cuz it's broken." Lucas said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Keith couldn't help but chuckle at his nephew's innocence. Lucas had the ability to make him smile even when his day had been bad.

"Nah, don't worry buddy, the car cant feel a thing" Keith assured as his head disappeared under the bonnet once again.

"Hey Luke, can you pass me the wrench please little man?"

Lucas beamed and scrambled out the car to find the requested tool. Keith was forever asking Lucas to get tools and made it sound like the most important job. Once he found it, he hurried back to his Uncle and presented it to him.

"I found it Uncle Keith" Lucas said as he practically threw the tool at his Uncle. Keith smiled as he ruffled the boy's hair; Lucas was always happy and excited when he was asked to do something.

"Good job, maybe you should start working here, you can find the tool a damn sight better than the other people can."

After fifteen minutes had passed, Keith noticed how quite it had gone. Heaving himself up, he looked for his nephew. He saw him sitting in the front seat, glaring at the steering wheel as though it had insulted him. Lucas was known for brooding so normally Keith wouldn't give it much thought, but he could tell that his nephew was upset by something. Making his way to the passenger seat, Keith slid in next to the brooding boy.

"Everything ok Luke?"

The blond-haired boy gazed up at him and Keith was shocked to se tears in the little boys baby blue eyes. He reached over and pulled him into his lap.

"Buddy, what's the matter?" asked Keith worriedly

Lucas looked down at his hands.

"Luke?"

The little boy looked back up at him and spoke so quietly, Keith had to strain to listen to him.

"I can't go to school tomorrow."

"But why? You love school" questioned the older male.

"I can't go because I don't have a Daddy." Lucas was obviously upset.

Keith frowned and then understood. Tomorrow was Jobs day at Luke's school where the children's dads went in to discuss their jobs. Keith sighed.

_Damn you Dan _Keith mentally cursed.

"Luke, buddy, look at me"

Lucas' shimmering blue orbs glanced up at his Uncle and Keith felt a pull at his heart. It was times like this that Keith really hated his brother.

"You can still go to school tomorrow"

"I can't, Uncle Keith cuz I have no Daddy!" Lucas all but sobbed.

Keith thought for a moment until a thought formed in his head.

"Lucas, how would you like it if I came to your school and tell all your friends about my job?"

Lucas' head snapped up and looked at his uncle in awe.

"Really?" he muttered

"Sure, buddy, I would love too."

The smile Lucas gave him could have lit a small city.

"So you will be my Daddy for the day?"

"Yep"

Luke threw his little arms around his Uncles neck, giving him the biggest hug a 5 year old could muster.

"Thank you!" he all but shouted

Keith grinned and returned the hug fiercely. There was nothing that Keith wouldn't do for this little boy and found himself wishing he could be his Daddy for more than just a day.

"I love you Uncle Keith" the boy smiled at him

"I love you too buddy, and for the record, you can always use me as a stand in Daddy. Now do you think you can find me a screw driver?" Keith asked playfully.

"Of course!" cried Lucas as he lunged for the tool box.

As Keith made his way back to the hood of the car, he smiled broadly as he heard Lucas mutter:

"I'm gonna have the coolest Daddy there."

Fin

Please review, let me know what you think!


End file.
